Bloody Kisses
by Kokicchi
Summary: In a world where vampires are looked upon as idols and humans are mistreated, how will Kise Ryouta cope with a human rebellion against his kind? Especially when his childhood friend, Aomine Daiki is the leader of it?


**Title:** Bloody Kisses (might change because it's weird, & I can't think right now))

**Pairing:**AoKise

**Rating:** M in later chapters

Kise hated the fact that he was born a vampire. He hated how his species' portrayed themselves as so much more superior to humans. He hated it.

His kind were looked upon as idols, as gods. They're flawless, perfection itself. His kind were just like humans, but _better_. Better, richer, faster, stronger, smarter. They were super humans. Humans would look up to them in awe, amazed by their beauty, their intelligence, their _power_. They'd put his kind on a pedestal, they'd practically _worshiped_ them. But there were other humans. Humans that would run away in fright, run screaming, or hide in their homes whenever they came out. Humans that _knew_what these vampires were capable of.

Kise viewed his kind as monsters. As beasts. They'd live off of blood from the weak, the innocent. They'd take and take, drinking in the blood, the fame, the worship. They were greedy. _He _himself was greedy. It was natural for his kind, an instinct that they were all born with.

But no one could really tell if you were a vampire. Not unless you were _privileged _enough to see a vampires fangs, or so some of his kind say. Their fangs always remained hidden neatly inside their gums, only elongating when hungered, angered, or lustful. Some humans would try to pull off acting like a vampire, walking around with their heads held high and boasting about their supernatural strength. Just for more attention, more respect. It was obvious, in this social ranking, that if you were a vampire you automatically were given respect. They'd try to bully humans into giving them things, threatening them with their non-existing fangs. A way to survive.

Kise always found it funny. Because vampires know other vampires. They can tell the difference between their kind and a human easily. One smells of food, and the other doesn't. But there were also _vampires _who'd disguise themselves as humans. Wanting to bring equality back, not liking the unfair treatment. Putting themselves into the humans' place, wanting to fight against this social hierarchy. These were the vampires that others looked down upon.

But Kise envied those vampires. He _wished _he could disguise himself. He wished he could blend in with the humans. Instead, he was a fire in the forest, attracting everyone's line of sight to him. Prompting whispers, gasps, and a multitude of other things as he appeared. Kise could never even attempt to look like a human. Not with his features.

Humans and vampires alike could spot that Kise was vampire from a mile away. With his silky soft blond hair that stayed perfect even after a gush of wind. His thick eyelashes that framed gold, almost glowing eyes. His plump lips that stretched into a smile across a flawless pale face. He couldn't even try to hide it, not with his appearance. He's been told to be one of the best looking vampires out there.

Every single person he has talked to instantly respects him, instantly cowers from him because they _know_ he's a vampire, and they're afraid or in awe. It was all the same to Kise. People would shove compliments at him like nothing, calling him lucky, telling him they were jealous of his looks.  
Kise kind of hated his appearance.

* * *

Ever since he was a child it was always the same, knowing automatically that he was a vampire. The first time Kise noticed was when he was six and he and his friend had fell off the public playground. He was sobbing loudly along with his friend, the cuts and scrapes on them obvious. But when everyone around them had come to their aid, picking Kise up and comforting him, pestering him and his wounds, Kise had become all too aware. All too aware of the fact that they left his human friend behind. Even though Kise knew his cuts would heal much faster, even though Kise knew he was just a cry baby and the injuries didn't hurt all that much. Compared to his human friend's much more fragile skin.

Kise, at first, had used his attraction as an advantage. Letting classmates give him their things, their compliments, their idolism. He didn't really care. But soon, it had started to become bothersome. Because of their idolism, Kise never was able to make friends. All of them seemed too much like fans, and never really wanted to be _friends _with Kise. Unconsciously distancing him from the rest of the students. Even the other vampires in his class didn't approach him, either too intimidated or too jealous of him. But that was all he wanted. A friend. Kise would put on fake smiles and laughter, talking loudly and trying to grab others attention, wanting someone, anyone to talk to him, play with him, without compliments being shoved down his throat.

But there was one boy that Kise had made friends with. And Kise would forever cherish the memory engraved into his mind. When he was eight, Kise had been walking home from school, when he stumbled upon a boy sitting by a stream. His face was smeared with mud as well as his clothes, a terribly happy grin was stretched across his face.

"What are you doing?" Kise asked, cocking his head curiously, as he stood a few feet away from the messy bluenette. Kise was too curious for his own good, and way too friendly.

"Eh?" The boy turned around, looking at the blond child with a surprised expression. "I'm catchin' crayfish!"

"Can I try?" Kise asked, a happy expression on his face as he rolled up his pant legs and shirt sleeves.

"Sure."

And everyday since then, Kise would rush after school to meet up with him at the stream. He never cared when his clothes would get muddied, or when they'd get wet from tackling each other into the water. Or when his hair would get messy and tangled. Kise loved it. He loved his new friend. And it was simple. Kise loved hanging out with the tanned boy because of the fact that he treated him like he was _normal_. The vampire topic had never came up.

But Kise knew the boy was human, ever since the first time they met. He could smell the warmth of him, of his blood. He wonders if the boy knows if he's a vampire. Every day he wonders if his friend found out, wonder if he'd hate Kise after knowing.

Kise does bring it up though, slightly teary eyed and wanting to be honest with his new friend, but the boy just grunted and said "So?"

"You don't care?" Kise gasps out, wiping his tears away. He had been prepared for heartache.

"You're nothing special, now hurry up and catch more crickets!" The boy scoffs out, grinning widely as he bumps their heads together playfully. A silent proclamation that they'd always be friends. And with that, the topic never came up again.

A couple months later, the boy had stopped showing up at the stream, worrying Kise. But after a few weeks of continuously going to check if his friend was there, Kise gave up, and once again, was alone in this huge world. His one and only friend had disappeared, leaving Kise to go back to his mundane life.

* * *

But here he was now, nine years later, walking through the streets of a rundown, human-filled town. As the years passed, the segregation between humans and vampires only seemed to grow worse and worse. The cities had been separated into different classes. Some filled with _just _vampires, just the elite. Some a mixture, the middle class cities. And then there were places like these, falling apart at the seams, filled only of humans. Most vampires wouldn't dare come into such a filthy place.

As he walked along the sidewalk heads turned, whispers were said, filled with compliments, insults, everything. And of course, Kise could hear it, hear all of it. His hearing _was _stronger than humans. But he simply ignored it all, used to these kinds of reactions. He was currently meeting up with his good friend Kasamatsu. The blond had made a bunch of friends in his later years, finally branching out and learning how to accept his image. He had tried desperately to make both human and vampire friends. He wanted to show that species didn't matter to him. Species didn't matter to Kise Ryouta, one of the most gorgeous vampires in the cities. Because it really didn't, not when his childhood best friend was a human himself. He'd always remember the tanned boy.

As he hurried along, his mind wandering, Kise accidentally bumped into a man, the man's belongings dropping and scattering across the sidewalk.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Kise says hurriedly, helping to pick up the scattered books and papers. When Kise moved to hand the books to the man, his gold eyes widened as they connected with navy blue. Aomine was there. Right in front of him. His childhood friend that he had lost but always kept close to his heart. The person he thought he'd never see again. The person who Kise had thought had disappeared forever.

"Tch." The bluenette had scoffed, sending a glare towards Kise, obviously irritated at the blond for not watching where he was going.

As he walked away, Kise could here the pink haired woman next to the bluenette talking about how he was Kise Ryouta, and known to be one of the prettiest vampires out there. It was natural for Kise to hear those things, he heard it from both humans and vampires. But they never fazed him anymore, compliments from admirers were just accepted with a smile. He was sick of compliments about his looks. Was he just a pretty face?

The bluenette had just shrugged his shoulders, not caring.

Kise could only stand there in shock, not believing exactly what he was seeing. How could he be so mean. Doesn't he recognize him? Kise remembered him! Kise remembered the times they'd play together, for hours, each and every day, with smiles and laughter.

"A-Aominecchi!" Kise yelled, hoping to get the tanned teen's attention. That was his childhood friend. He wouldn't let him go. He wouldn't allow him to leave _again. _

"…Aominecchi!" Kise starts, walking towards the retreating forms, he needed to talk to him! Why did he leave? Why did Aomine leave Kise alone in such a cruel world? But still no response.

"Aominecch-"

Kise tried again, but was interrupted when the tanned teen had swiftly turned around, grabbing Kise by the collar of his shirt roughly and jerking him forward.

"Listen, I don't know who the fuck you are, so stop calling me that." Aomine growled out, tightening his grip on the blond's shirt.

No, no this can't be. Kise's eyes start to well up with tears that threatened to escape. How could he forget? Kise spent the last nine years wishing he'd get to see the tanned boy just one more time and this is what he gets? This wasn't Aomine. This wasn't the playful boy Kise had meet nine years ago. This wasn't his best friend that he would sometimes dream about, waking up in the middle of the night crying because he wasn't there. Because his best friend had left him. But Kise's keen vampire eyes had noticed the spark of pain in those navy blue ones.

"Y-you're lying! Aominecchi, stop lying to me!" Kise sobbed out, grabbing at the hand holding his shirt, he felt like he could collapse right there. He just wanted his old friend to remember. Just remember. There had to be something, something that Aomine had remembered about the blond. Did their friendship mean nothing to him? Could Kise be so easily forgotten?

But when something hit his head hard, Kise gaped, letting go of the man and turning gold eyes towards his attacker.

"You're late!" Kasamatsu yelled, grabbing at the teen's ear like a mother would do a misbehaved child, his mouth pulled down into a frown.

"Sorry, this guy's an idiot." He apologized to the man before dragging Kise away. Kise doesn't struggle all that much as he gets pulled away, too busy wiping the tears from his eyes.

-  
"Did you know that guy?" Momoi asks, looking up at Aomine curiously.

"No." The bluenette scoffs out.

But Momoi _knows_ Aomine's lying.

* * *

Okay! Now that it's freshly edited, with slightly added detail, this chapter seems good to go. So, this is my new multi-chapter fic I plan to make. I'm still working out more details into the plot line, but the next chapter should be up shortly! Please R&R because otherwise I get too lazy and don't think it's that important to update. XD


End file.
